Caught In The Middle
by LexeeMae
Summary: After being injected with a mutantious posion that has somehow bonded with her cells, Charlie Walker discovers that she is much more than a champion MMA fighter. Until she can learn to control her newly found power, the turtles have to protect her from who wants her most. The Shredder.
1. Chapter One

I could hear the crowd roaring around me. They were cheering for my opponent, the defending champion, Renee Buford. She has won two MMA women's heavyweight championships in a row. I on the other hand am a rookie to the heavyweight division. I'm 5'4" and 180 lbs. I'm barely big enough to fight in the heavyweight division, yet here I am at championships. I'm not fat, I'm not even close. I'm just extremely muscular, and no, I do not use steroids and any other drugs. I just work my ass off.

I heard the bell ring. She came at me but I was too fast. She punched at my face and I ducked. I then punched at hers and she blocked, what she didn't notice was my knee. It hit her right in the stomach. She started coughing then threw another punch. That one hit me, and hard. I fell on to my back and launched myself back up. I swung and hit her in the temple. Good thing we wear head gear, 'cause she would've been knocked out. I caught her behind her knee and she fell forward. I rolled her over and sat on top of her. There was 30 seconds left in the round. I squeezed my knees together, pushing all the air out of her diaphragm. I then continually punched her in the face. Her nose was bleeding like crazy and she passed out with 2 seconds left on the clock.

Not only did I steal her championship belt, but I set a new record. No girl has ever won championships in a single round. Until now of course. I, Charlie Walker, was the MMA women's heavyweight world champion. Oh, and I'm still in high school.

I got home after the fight, because it happened to be in New York, and I plopped on my couch. I turned on the TV and opened a bag of potato chips.

"CHARLOTTE AMANDA WALKER!" My step-mom yelled at me from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled back.

"GET IN HERE!" She yelled. "NOW!"

"Gah." I sighed and stood up. I slowly walked into the kitchen. "What?"

"You have an A-! What is wrong with you! You're never going to get accepted to a university! You can kiss college goodbye!" She was furious. She let all her breathe out. "I knew it. Felicity really is a better student than you." She was talking about her daughter, my step-sister.

"Felicity doesn't fight, she doesn't box, she doesn't do MMA." I said. "She actually has time for homework."

"Well then maybe you should quit mixed martial arts-ing." My step-mom snapped.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm the reason we're rich. Unless you want all the money to go away, I keep boxing. Since I know that's the only reason you married my dad." I smirked.

"You inconsiderate little bitch!" she yelled. "Go to bed!"

I walked over to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and flopped back on the couch. Spilling a bunch of potato chips in the process.

I heard my step-mom growl. She obviously doesn't like me very much.

The next day I got up, took a shower, put on some dark grey leggings, a really cute black shirt made of lace, with a neon blue camisole underneath, and black paratrooper boots. I put my long, naturally blond hair in a sock bun, and wore dark make-up. My usual get-up.

I got in my black, 1969 shelby mustang, which has white racing stripes, and drove to school. Purposely leaving my step-sister behind. She can ride the bus. She hates me anyway.

By lunch time, I sat with a bunch of guys, as usual. I really don't get along with girls. Most of the guys who sit with me are football players. Sometimes they'll have a girl with them, sometimes not.

And then my step-sister decides to walk over with her preppy-ass, slut friends. "Oh look, it's my stupid step-sister!" Her and her friends started laughing.

"Oh look!" I said enthusiastically. "It's that psychotic-bitch who thinks she's hot!" All the guys around me burst out laughing, obviously agreeing with me.

"Whatever." She said, sounding all stuck-up as usual.

I watched my step-sister purposely throw the rest of her food on April O'Neil. I stood up and walked over to her. "Felicity." I was holding a smoothie in my hand. As she turned around I took off the lid and poured it on her. "Oops."

"Gah!" She yelled and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, thanks." April said.

"No problem. Don't let her pick on you, it only gives her confidence." I said.

April nodded as I walked away.

Later that day, when it was dark out, I decided to go on a walk. I don't really know where, I just left my house and walked. I was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. Three guys started following me. Next thing I know it was five, then at least ten. "Shit." I whispered to myself. They caught up ad surrounded me. All of them had something on them that correlated with the Purple Dragons. So I assumed they were Purple Dragons.

"Isn't it a little late for a girl like you to be walking out all by yourself?" One of them smiled.

"No. I do what I want. At my own time." I said.

"Well you might want to rethink that." Another one of them laughed.

The pressed forward. A smiled grew on my face. "Bring it on." I whispered.

I saw a flash and smoke filled the street. I felt a needle go into my neck. The last thing I saw was some bug-eyed weirdoes wearing black form head to toe. Then I blacked out.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know! Where did you find her again?"

"She was lying in the middle of the street, surrounded by dead Purple Dragons. We have to get her to the guys."

"How do you know her again?"

"From school. She's the senior that hangs out with all the varsity football players."

"Oh. I know who she is! I think…"

"Casey! Just pay attention to the road!"

I opened my eyes. I was lying on some sort of metal table. Tried to sit up but I was strapped down. "What the fuck?" I said out loud, not realizing anyone else in the room.

"What?" I heard a male voice. A large, mutant turtle walked over to me. He was wearing a purple mask over his eyes and had a boa staff with him.

"You…turtle." I laughed. "I don't know who you are, but I like you already."

"Uh thanks?" He smiled. "I'm Donatello, but everybody calls me Don or Donnie."

"Nice to meet you, Donnie." I said. "Can you unlatch me now?"

"Sure." He said.

As he unlatched the straps, a short turtle walked in. He was wearing an orange mask and had two nunchucku. "Dude! She's awake!"

"Hi?" I smiled.

"That fight was so awesome! The one on TV! I can't believe you beat Renee Buford! How does it feel to be a world champion?" he asked.

"Mikey! Don't pester her, she needs to rest!" Donnie said.

Mikey put on a puppy-dog face. "But she's Charlie Walker!"

I smiled. "Donnie, it's okay. And it feels great to be a world champion."

"Charlie Walker!" A red clad turtle walked in. He had two sai. "I can't believe Charlie Walker is in our home. I'm Raphael. If you call me that, I'll punch you. So call me Raph."

I laughed. "Do you really think I'm afraid of getting punched?"

Another turtle walked in. He was wearing blue, and had two katanas. "I'm Leonardo. Raph, Mikey, get back to training. Leave Don to his work."

Raph winked as me as he and Mikey followed Leonardo out.

"What's Leonardo's problem?" I asked Donnie.

"Oh Leo? He's just upset that Master Splinter is gone for a few days. Master Splinter is our adopted father, he's a giant rat who taught us ninjutso." Donnie said.

"Oh. Cool." I said. "How did I get here exactly?"

"April and Casey." Donnie growled when he said Casey's name.

"Oh I know them. And I know that you like April." I smiled.

Donnie looked at me. "How?"

"By the way you said Casey's name." I laughed. I was beginning to feel faint. I fell over.

"Charlie! Don't panic!" Donnie yelled.

The world went black once more.


	2. Chapter Two

"Holy shit!" My eyes flew open and I sat up. The lab was dark. The only other living creature in here was Leo, and he was asleep in a chair across the room. "Why did I yell that?" I whispered to myself.

Leo stirred. "What?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh you heard that, but not me yelling." I said.

"You yelled?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Not a clue." I popped my neck. I realized I was breathing heavily. I felt my blood boil underneath my skin. A painful burning sensation flooded my skin. I fell off the table and started yelling in pain.

Leo was by my side in a flash. "What's wrong?"

"Pain…everywhere…burning!" I grunted. "Help!"

"Shit." Leo didn't know what to do.

"Where's…Donnie?" I asked.

"On patrol. It was my turn to watch over you. They'll be back soon." Leo said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

All of my muscles were contracting. I could feel them flex beyond they're limit, then shrink back down again. I yelled even louder, the pain was unbearable. Tears were streaming down my face.

Leo was sitting down, and he pulled me into his lap. He held me tight. "It's going to be okay."

I could feel my heart rate slow down. It was slowing down too fast. The pain started to go away. I was starting to slip away. I could feel my eyes flickering.

"Charlie, Charlie stay with me. I know you can. You're tough. Fight through it." Leo's voice was comforting.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I felt my heart stop but I was still alive.

I heard Leo's voice, in the softest tone. "No…"

My heart beat once. Then twice. Then it started to beat normally and I was able to take in a huge breath. I opened my eyes and stood up, pushing my self out of Leo's arms.

He looked at me with wonder. "Charlie, your eyes. They're completely silver. Even the whites and pupils. And you're levitating a few feet off the ground."

I blinked and realized he was right. Because I fell and hit the ground with a large thud. "Ow."

Leo helped me up. "Damn." He smiled.

"Oh. So you do smile." I smiled back.

"Who says I never smile?" He asked.

I laughed. "I just assumed it. From when I met you…how ever long that was."

"It was only two hours ago." Leo said. "It's like 4am right now, I think."

"Shit! Really? I need to get home! Then leave for school!" I was freaking out.

"Calm down." Leo put his hand on my shoulder once more. "It's Saturday."

"But dad is still going to throw a fit if he doesn't know where I am!"

"April took care of it. He thinks you're with her." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Oh thank God."

Donnie walked into the lab. "Hey! You're awake! Did I miss anything?"

"Only-" Leo started but I cut him off.

"Nope. All I did was wake up."

"Yo! It's my sister from another mister!" Mikey walked in an hugged me.

Raph came in as well, with a big smile on his face. "Hey." He nodded.

April and Casey followed. "Charlie, how are you feeling?" April asked.

"Better than before." I smiled. "Thanks, for saving me." I thought came to me. "Hey, why were all the Purple Dragon's around me dead?"

"I don't know." April answered. "They all had a little blood on their neck, from a needle or something. You did too. But you were the only one breathing, and you were barely breathing. You were completely unconscious. We tried to wake you but you didn't open your eyes. I didn't know what to do, so we brought you here."

I touched my neck, were I felt the needle prick. "I remember feeling a needle go into my neck. Then I saw the guys wearing all black, and they had these weird bug eyes for lenses."

"The Foot." Raph muttered. "They did this."

"But why?" Mikey asked.

Donnie's T-phone rang. "Hello? What?! Hold on." Donnie put it on speakerphone. "Say that again."

"So you know how you found a cure for the mutagen, cured me, and set me free so I could be normal again?" A male voice asked excitedly.

"Yes, Timothy, continue." Donnie said.

"Well I rejoined the Foot Clan. And you'll never guess what they have!" Timothy was really enthusiastic. It was getting on my nerves.

"What do they have?" Donnie asked.

"A new kind of mutagen. Well it's not mutagen, it just gives people supernatural powers. And that's only if you survive. Shredder didn't want to test it on any of us, so he sent his ninjas out to find a test subject, including me, I went. And we found a group of people in the street! They were Purple Dragons! And some innocent girl who they were attacking. Anyway, this stuff that gives people supernatural powers has to be injected, so we smoke bombed the place and injected them all. We waited for the smoke to clear out and they were all dead. So we left." Timothy was enthusiastic about everything. "When we went back about an hour ago. The police had come, but they hadn't touched any of the bodies yet. An get this, one of them was missing! It was the innocent girl! I think she's alive!"

Everyone looked at me. "Timothy, that's great. I have to go." Donnie hung up.

Mikey grabbed my face. "Do you have superpowers?!"

"Mikey!" Raph pulled him away.

"Well that was…weird…and a coincidence. A very weird coincidence that happened to answer most of our questions." Donnie said.

Leo looked at me. Then to Donnie. "Yeah Donnie, you missed something a little big."

Donnie's eyes locked on mine. "What happened?"

"Well…" I began. "I woke up, then Leo woke up, then I felt al lot of pain and fell on the ground. Then I sort of died, but I was still alive at the same time. Then my eyes glowed silver and I was levitating. Then I fell. Then I stood up. Then Leo and I chatted for a minute, then y'all walked in. Yup. That's it."

"Leo?" Donnie looked to him.

"That's it. Nothing else happened." Leo said.

"Hey guys. I'm floating again." I said.

Everyone looked at me with astonishment. "I'm an MMA fighter, not a superhero. I would like to not be floating, but I really don't know how I'm doing. Can somebody pull me down?"

Leo grabbed one of my feet and Raph grabbed the other. They gently pulled me down until I touched the ground. They both held on to me so I wouldn't float away. I felt like a balloon.

They slowly took they're hands off of me, and gravity had its grasp on me once more.

"Shit, well. I'm tired." I said.

"I think we all are." Mikey said.

"I'm going to take April home." Casey said as they walked out the door.

Donnie looked at the table. "I'm guessing you don't want to sleep on a cold, metal table anymore."

"I'm guessing you're right." I said. "Do you have a couch?"

"Yeah, in the other room." Mikey said.

We all walked out of the lab. The couch was easy to find, and it was very comfortable.

We exchanges goodnights and I was asleep before I knew it.

I woke to see Raph poking my shoulder. "Hey." He whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." I grunted, my eyes still half closed.

"I want to play a prank on Mikey. Can you record it?" he asked.

"Sure." I sat up.

He handed me a video camera and I followed him up to Mikey's room. I pressed the 'record' button and watched Raph. Raph did the classic prank of putting whipped cream on Mikey's hand and tickle his nose with a feather. Mikey slapped his face. Raph then poured water all over Mikey. There was something in the whipped cream alright. Mikey's face and hand were bright yellow. Me and Raph burst into laughter. It's amazing how Mikey didn't wake up.

We left his room. "That was a trick Don taught me." Raph laughed.

"That was epic!" I laughed back.

I flopped back on the couch. Raph then put a blanket over me. He winked at me as he turned off the light. "Night, cutie."

_Did he just call me cutie? _I thought to myself._ He's a turtle, and I'm obviously human. Weird. _


End file.
